Fighting For the Family
by Dana1
Summary: (CHapter 2 is up!) Two women take things into their own hands when two people they love get hurt.
1. RAW Aftermath

Title: Fighting For the Family  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Email: Willowdana@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Violence and curse words  
  
Summary: Two women take things into their own hands when two people they love get hurt.  
  
Spoilers: RAW 7-28-03. This sort of starts out where RAW goes off the air and it's in the wrestling is real realm.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! But if I did, I'd give Richards a real push.  
  
Shane backed up as he saw Kane sitting there on the ground laughing. He hadn't expected Kane to do that. Shane hit him several times with a steel chair and Kane had fallen onto the table below. Most people would have been out but not Kane. No Kane was getting up and pulling himself up onto the stage.  
  
Kane was now back up on the stage. Shane hit him again with the chair and he didn't budge. He went to hit him again when Kane's massive hand wrapped around his throat. Shane dropped the chair. His vision started to blur but he could have sworn he saw his father standing there watching.  
  
"Do it Kane!" His father's voice said. "Make him pay!"  
  
Shane was picked up off his feet. He tried to kick the monster but he was too weak from lack of oxygen. Kane carried him to the edge of the stage and dropped him in a chokeslam onto the concrete floor. Shane lay there barely conscious. He saw Kane, or rather heard Kane, as he came down to the floor next to Shane.  
  
He was picked up again. He was too out of it to try to fight. He felt himself turning upside down. He could hear people screaming. But he could also hear his father encouraging Kane. Shane tried even more desperately to get loose but it was to no avail.   
  
He folded like an accordion, as he was tombstoned. The last thing he heard before everything turning black was laughter. And it wasn't just from Kane.  
  
Vince, his own father, was laughing too.  
  
***  
  
Stephanie was going over some things for Smackdown in her hotel room. She had watched RAW and had smiled when she saw her brother come out to confront Kane. The phone rang. She hoped it was Shane on the phone so she could tell him that she was happy he did.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Stephanie?" A gruff voice asked.  
  
Stephanie recognized that voice. It was Steve Austin. "Steve? What's up?" She hadn't been expecting a call from him. She looked at the clock. It was almost 9:40. RAW had been off the air for about half an hour.  
  
"Shane's on his way to the hospital. Kane chokeslammed him onto the concrete floor and then tombstoned him."  
  
"Oh my God! Is he okay?" She asked as she slipped her shoes on. She started looking for her coat.  
  
"I don't know. He's headed for Memorial Hospital. The address is 1400 East Boulder. I called you because I knew you were here for Smackdown. I don't know Marissa's number. And Linda..."  
  
"Yeah I know. Thanks for calling me. I'll be there right away." She hung up. She couldn't believe it! In the span of one week, Kane injured both her mother and brother.   
  
She made one of two phone calls she didn't want to make.  
  
***  
  
Marissa sighed as her phone started ringing. It was almost five am where she was. She had been sent to England to help promote the next England PPV. Shane must be calling she thought. He probably forgot about the time difference.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
'Marissa? It's Stephanie.'  
  
"Hi Stephanie. What's up?" She asked yawning. Getting a call from her sister-in-law was certainly unexpected.  
  
'Did you catch RAW?'  
  
"No. RAW doesn't come on in England until Friday. Why do you ask?"  
  
'Shane went after Kane tonight with a chair. He knocked him off the stage and the show went off the air with Kane laughing. I got a call from Austin saying Shane had been chokeslammed and piledriven on the floor.'  
  
Now Marissa was awake. "What?! Is he okay? Can I talk to him?"  
  
'I'm on my way to Memorial Hospital and I don't know. I thought you should know.'  
  
"I'm catching the first plane home. You are in Colorado Springs right?"  
  
'Yes. Please get here soon Marissa. I'm worried.' Then Stephanie hung up.  
  
Marissa called right away British Airways right away and scheduled a flight to leave at 9:20 AM. She'd arrive in Chicago Illinois at 11:55 AM then catch a flight on United Airlines at 2:45 to Colorado Springs arriving at 4:18 PM. She had to pack quickly.   
  
She hoped Shane was all right. she probably was overreacting but she had heard about her mother in law and wanted to be there for both of them. hopefully shane wasn't hurt so bad on RAW. 


	2. Shane's Diagnosis

Notes: Short chapter. Answers a few questions that have been asked.   
  
Stephanie held her boyfriend, Zack Gowen's, hand in the limo on the drive to Memorial Hospital. She shakily dialed her mother's number on her cellphone with the other hand.  
  
'Hello?' Anna, Linda's nurse, answered.  
  
"Anna? This is Stephanie. I need to talk to my mother."  
  
'She's sleeping Stephanie. Can I have her call you back in the morning?'  
  
"No this is very important. Something happened to Shane."  
  
'We saw RAW. What happened?'  
  
"Kane attacked him after the show went off the air. Can you please wake her?"  
  
'Just a second Stephanie and I will. She took a painkiller so she might sound out of it. About all that gets her through the day it seems.'   
  
There was silence. Stephanie heard after a couple minutes, 'Hello Stephanie?'  
  
"Mom I'm sorry to wake you but there's bad news about Shane. Kane chokeslammed him and then tombstoned him on the arena floor."  
  
She heard a gasp on the other end of the line. 'Is he okay?'  
  
"I don't know. I'm on my way to Memorial Hospital."  
  
'You aren't by yourself are you? Is your father in the limo with you?'  
  
"No. I don't know where dad is. Austin was the one to call me. Zack's in the limo with me. I've already called Marissa and she's on her way back."  
  
There was silence for a second and then Anna's voice was on. 'Stephanie? Call back later. Your mother's in a lot of pain right now.'  
  
"Okay." She hung up. She rested her head on Zack's shoulder and cried. He wrapped his arm around her. She was almost glad when they arrived at the hospital.  
  
She leaned against Zack as she walked into the hospital. She was almost surprised by all the wrestlers that were waiting in the waiting room. She felt rage boil inside of her at the sight of her father sitting very close to Sable. How could her father bring that slut here when this was about her brother?  
  
"Steph don't do anything." Zack said to her. "This is about your brother not them."  
  
Steve Austin walked up to her. He had his hand wrapped. He saw her looking at her. "Someone had to get Kane off your brother. Your father sure as hell wasn't trying to help."  
  
She sighed remembering what Vince had said on RAW. He told Kane he wasn't allowed to attack any McMahon without his permission. What was wrong with her father? She wondered. How could he order the man who attacked mom to attack Shane?  
  
A doctor came out. "Family of Shane McMahon?"  
  
Both Stephanie and Vince stepped forward. Stephanie glared at him before turning to the doctor. "I'm his sister and this is our father."  
  
"I'm Dr. Isaac Porter. Let's step into my office." He said leading them away from the large group.   
  
Stephanie knew this couldn't be good if the doctor had wanted to talk to them privately. A week ago the same thing happened when she went to the hospital to see her mother. Course Shane was with her then.  
  
The doctor put up a couple of x-rays. He pointed to a few discs in the neck. "Shane has a broken neck. As you can see there are pieces of the discs broken away. We'd like the operate and screw the fragments back together. After that he will have to keep his neck immobilized for six to twelve weeks. Then he'll have to go through physical therapy."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure doctor?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yes. I have him scheduled for surgery tomorrow. For now he's heavily sedated to keep him from moving. I believe, however, that he will make a full recovery. Are there any other questions?"  
  
"Can we see him?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yes but not quite yet. He's being settled into room 813. Give him ten minutes before going up there and please keep the visits short. Any other questions?" They shook their heads. He left the room.  
  
"I hope you're happy." Stephanie said glaring at her father.  
  
"Happy? Why would I be happy? Shane has a broken neck!"  
  
"You encouraged Kane to do it. Steve Austin told me."  
  
"I did your right but I never meant for him to be hurt this bad. Stephanie believe me I didn't..."  
  
Stephanie just walked away. 


End file.
